nihon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy Valentine's Day, Teto-chan!
Happy Valentine's Day, Teto-chan! '''is a one-shot series created by NyanTheCatAnimatronic. Summary Naoto Takerachi asks Kasane Teto out in Valentine's Day, and they have lots of fun in the mall, without Teto knowing that Naoto is following a book to date her. Cast '''Main * Naoto Takerachi * Kasane Teto Secondary * Kasane Ted Mentioned * Aoi Asahina * Hatsune Miku * Akita Neru * Yowane Haku * Himitsu Sho * Maki Nishikino Transcript Naoto wakes up and looks at her phone. 09:00. No school today. Why did she woke up so soon, so? She looks at her bed, then in the rest of her room. A heart-shaped pink piece of paper with the name "Teto-chan" caught successfully her attention. How could she forget about that? Valentine's Day, the day she would finally confess to her love, Kasane Teto-sama. A twin-drilled sing perfection. If she wasn't her friend, Naoto would sure treat her like a god. She rushed up to get all the things set, specially her "How to Date Someone" book, a renomated, best-seller classic that she got from Himitsu's trash. Everything set, she ran to Kasane's house. * Naoto: *yells* "Teto-chan!" - Her brother, Kasane Ted, an atleast 20 years old man, opened the door. * Ted: "Hello, my darling - i suppose you're one of my sister's fellow friends, aren't you? Come in." - Ted said, in a fancy way. * Teto: *yells* "Ay, Ted, stop talking like some old guy and let me talk with her!" - Ted came in and let his sister pass, a little bit sad about it. - "Ay~, Nao! What's up? Wanna hang out or anything?" * Naoto: *thinks* "What should i answer, what should i answer, WHAT SHOULD I ANSWEEEER??? Rule #1 of dating someone: always try to...flirt with them? No, that wouldn't help me... But i have to follow the rules! AAH!!" * Teto: "Ay, Nao, what's wrong? Frozen by my beauty? *laughs*" * Naoto: "A-actually, i-i am." - She tries to wink. - "AAAARGH! I CAN'T DO IT!!" She covers her face, totally red. * Teto: *worried* "What was that about, Nao? You are really red. Are you sick or anything?" * Naoto: "TETO-CHAN! GO OUT WITH ME, PLEAAASE- OH NO! I-I-I MADE EVERYTHING WRONG!! I'M SORRY!!!" - she collapses. Kasane Teto freezes for a sec. Her best friend has asked her out? In Valentine's Day? And why she felt a warming feeling for Naoto? She thinked, and thinked... her mind was burning... her mouth was rumbling... she wanted to say something, not even her knew! Oh, here we go! * Teto: "Y-yes..." - She was contemplating her own voice. - "Yes, ay, i want, Naoto. Where are we going?" -She smiles. Naoto couldn't smile more beautifully than that day. Teto was lovely. * Naoto: "W-what about the mall, Teto-chan? We could have lots of fun!" * Teto: "I agree. TED, I'M OUT!" - Ted nods in response. - "I have a car. Let's go." * Naoto: *scaried* "But Teto-chan, you can't drive!" * Teto: "It's from Ted. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if i take it for a while, would he?" - Teto smiles devishlly with a key in her pocket. - "I always have a copy of his keys in my pocket. You know, his private business." Teto entered the pink car with Naoto. She started to drive, and somehow she was good at it, like she had taken Ted's car lots of times before. Somehow they didn't got caught by the police and got safely in the mall. As they entered the mall, Naoto wished to not be there. The Valentine's Day decoration was EVERYWHERE, which caused her to look like a Maki Nishikino-hybrid, a lovely red shiny tomato. Teto was not like her - she loved it. Her eyes caught something special - a free valentine photoshoot. * Teto: "Nao-chan! Nao-chaaaaan~~! Let's take a photo, ay!" - She starts pushing the now even more red Naoto, trying to rush her. * Naoto: "Are you sure, Teto-chan? I think it's only for couples..." * Teto: "Naoto. You are like, dating me, right?" - Naoto nod positively in response. - "So we are like, ay, a couple or anything. We can take a photo! Where are your happiness?" * Naoto: *thinks* "Rule #2 of the dating book: always do what he/she wants. But... but..." * Teto: "Are we going or you're going to just stand there?" Teto was looking really sad. Naoto didn't have other chance. * Naoto: "Alright, Teto-tan! Let's go! Weee~~" - Naoto started running. The two came in and waited in line for their turn. But of course, something had to ruin the experience completely, right? An somewhat homophobic attendant came to the two saying "they couldn't go", because "they weren't a normal couple", and that "there weren't two dresses". Soon, another attendant came to attend that, denying the other, and inviting them to enter and strike a pose. They took an adorable photo. * Teto: "Ay, that was awesome, except for that part." * Naoto: "I hate people like that... they are my only enemies! Haaa~~ *makes a magical girl pose*" * Teto: *laughs* "Right, right. After they bought some interesting things, they went outside the mall to answer Ted's call. * Ted: "KASANE TETO! DID YOU TAKE MY CAR AGAIN???" Teto laughs and finishes the call. * Teto: Ay, let's enter. *pushes the car's door* Where are we going?" * Naoto: "I think we could go to the cafe! I always go here with Ao-" * Teto: "Hm?" * Naoto: "I-I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM FIRST!" Naoto got to the female bathroom to read her book. * Naoto: *thinks* "Rule #3 to date someone: never mention someone unless they ask you to. *sighs* This is going to be a long drive." She got back and entered the car. * Teto: "So, what were you saying, Nao-chan?" * Naoto: "N-nothing! I meant to say we should go to the Sweet Gem Fairy Maid Cafe. It's like, super close to the mall. I always love to go there. * Teto: "YOU TOO? WOW! *smiles* Ok, let's go." It took only a few minutes to get into the cafe. The two were ordering their own food - while Naoto prefered a full donut run, Teto prefered a big and delicious french bread with butter. * Naoto: "So, you, like, have another Vocaloid and UTAU friends, don't you?" * Teto: "Oh yea! Miku's a great friend of mine. I also like Neru and Haku, ay! Yours?" * Naoto: "Have you ever heard of DR? A friend of mine is surely Ao- A maid steps their way, surprised. * Maid: "Ms. Takerachi! Good to see you again? Where's Ms. Asahina?" * Naoto: *thinks* "Oh no..." * Teto: "Ms Asahina? Who's that?" * Maid: "Oh, Ms. Kasane! Nice to see you! Ms Asahina comes always with her to eat donuts." Teto stays silent for a second. * Naoto: *thinks* "Oh no, i'm screwed..." * Teto: "YOU MEAN, AOI ASAHINA?? SHE'S ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS!" * Naoto: *thinks* "Phew." * Maid: "So, you came here as a couple? Couples are free for this day. You won't pay nothing!" They got out and Teto drove Naoto home. Unfortunately, when she was going out of the car, the book falled of her bag right to Teto's hands. * Teto: "How to Date Someone's Book? Wait, don't tell me that... *laughs*" * Naoto: "Please, don't laugh at me! I... i thought it wasn't going to do it... I'm sorry..." * Teto: "Ay, so that was why were you doing all those strange things?" * Naoto: "Ye-" Before she could complete the phrase, Teto kissed her. An intense, passionate kiss. It was vicious and it tasted like cherry, just like she dreamed. They just separated when they needed to breathe. Naoto enters for a sec and grabs a huge, decorated basket full of... french bread. * Naoto: "Hm, Teto-chan, i couldn't get chocolates, but i got your favorite thing. I hope you like it... Happy Valentine, Teto-chan." Teto kisses her on the cheek and leaves. In one avenue, she stops to call Ted. * Ted: "KASANE! I HOPE YOU GOT EXPLANATIONS ABOU-" * Teto: "Listen, Mr. Fancy. My GIRLFRIEND is going house tommorrow. You better set up everything or my second form is going to get ya, ay." * Ted: "Girlfriend? What are you talking abou-" Teto finishes the call, and, with a lovely smile in her lips, droves herself back home. This was the best Valentine's Day ever. Category:Fanfictions Category:Series